Blue Christmas
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: Her job as a diva keeps her away from her boyfriend of almost one year on their first Christmas together. Nikki Bella/Zacky Vengeance of Avenged Sevenfold


As she sat there staring out the hotel room window there was nothing more that Nikki Bella could want more at that moment than her boyfriend. She sighed it was five days to Christmas and she was stuck on the road. She looked up as her twin sister walked into the room. She smiled at her and Brie shook her head. Nikki had that look on her face showing just how much she was hurting on the inside. Brie hugged her and the two of them began to get ready for the show that night. Brie raised an eyebrow at her sister as she pulled her hair back into a hair pony and grabbed her purse. Nikki hated the whole identical twin thing. Well at least ever since she met her boyfriend New Years Eve of Last Year. This was to be the couples first Christmas together, but it looked like she wasn't gonna be able to make it to see him. They walked out of the room and headed down to the hotel lobby. Nikki ignored the advances from their co workers and when she ignored Carlito's advances heads turned. She normally flirted with him for the sake of the company, but not tonight. The others could see that she was depressed. They were in Maine and wouldn't make it back out to California until after the New Years.

They walked out of the arena to go get dinner before the show and Nikki walked with her arm around her sister's shoulder as they decided where they would eat. She didn't let it bug her that her sister was down. There was some things that just needed to be left alone. Nikki being depressed was one of those things right now.

Zack was glaring out the window of his house in Huntington Beach. The sun was shining and he just wanted to scream. He missed Nikki and the guys were giving him Hell for it. He Zachary James Baker had everything for this Friday planned out and now because of her job that was apparently not going to happen. He needed to figure out what the hell to do. He loved her and god forbid he tell the guys how he felt about her before they'd make fun of him even though Matt was recently married. But god forbid he Zacky Baker fall in love. His friends were torturing him about. Probably because he had sworn never to fall in love again, after his last girlfriend had broken his heart and used him for money. It was different with Nikki though.

A moment later as he watched Matt and Val walk up the front walk and looking so happy he knew exactly what he was going to do. He greeted his friends and figured running his idea past them. Matt said nothing knowing that this was what Zack wanted. He was just glad to see his friend happy. The other guys may tease him but Matt didn't. After all he had Val. When Matt told him that it was a good idea Zack smirked. He was glad one of the guys was on his side.

The days slowly passed by for Nikki and she was so exhausted from traveling that she didn't know what to do. It was late and it was also Christmas Morning. It was two in the morning and her sister had abandoned her for the night and she was alone. All the other wrestlers were probably out partying yet here she was sitting alone in her hotel room. She heard a knock at the door and rolled her eyes, Brie must've been severally drunk or forgotten her key.

"Brie… oh my god, seriously did you honestly forget…Zack…" Nikki stopped when she opened the door.

"Nikki…"

"How..how…did you know where…?" She asked as she let him in. He smiled at her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Trust me Brie didn't forget her key…"

"She knew…?" Zack just smiled at her. She shook her head and muttered something about her sister being a conniving lying witch.

"Are you mad that I'm here?" Zack asked her as he brushed as strand of her black hair out of her eyes.

"No, I was actually just thinking about you."

"Really?" And before she could answer he kissed her. Like he had been wanting to do since she'd opened the door. He pulled back and she opened her mouth to say something but he placed a finger to her lips. "Nikki, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too… Zack…"

"Well there's actually a reason I came out here, other than to spend Christmas with you."

"Okay…?"

"Nicole will you marry me?" Zack asked as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and moved so he was on one knee in front of her. He looked down at him and her eyes shined as she found her voice after a moment.

"Yes, oh god, yes Zack." He stood and placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled back after a moment.

"Merry Christmas Nikki."

"Merry Christmas Zack." She replied back as he lifted her and a moment later lay her on the bed.


End file.
